The invention is directed to a top transport device for sewing machines, in particular, with a presser bar and presser foot arrangement.
Top transport devices on sewing machines are known. They are used to also transport the sewing material from the top side in the sewing direction in sync with the feed dog arranged under the sewing material in the lower arm and therefore to guarantee that there is no mutual shift between the material on the top and the material on the bottom.
A known device is described in DE-C1 3435633. This device comprises, in addition to the spring-loaded presser bar, which is mounted for vertical movement on the sewing machine and to which the presser foot is fixed on the bottom, a top transport foot, which is driven by an arm in active connection with the drive of the sewing machine. If the top transport foot is to be activated, then it is connected by the sewer to the bottom end of the arm, i.e., suspended on the bottom end and held there by a spring pulling back the top transport foot. Here, the bottom arm end engages the shaft of the top transport foot. In contrast, if the top transport foot is not needed, then it can be disconnected from the arm and then slides upwards, pulled by the spring, until the foot end contacts the bottom end of the arm. The bottom of the top transport foot then always lies at a distance of about 15 mm from the needle plate and no longer influences the sewing process. However, the distance of the top transport foot bottom is small, such that no known accessories can be fixed to the presser bar. In addition, handling by the sewer in the area of the presser foot is obstructed by the top transport foot.